


that mouth is gonna get you into trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Comeplay, Dom!Shane, Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, ryan is a sassy sub, sub!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan is really trying Shane's patience.





	that mouth is gonna get you into trouble

Shane has always considered himself to be a very lenient man.

He knows that he shouldn't let his sub get away with as much as he does, because he really does let him get away with way too much, but Ryan is just too sassy for him to have to deal with all day.

And sometimes Ryan doesn't know when to stop for his own good.

He's really been trying Shane's patience today. At this point, Shane can't even count how many times he's wanted to just throw the younger man over his knee and spank him right in front of everyone in the office, and that's just from this morning alone.

But, of course, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't want to do it either, but if it's what he has to do to put Ryan in his place, then he will.

They're talking in the hallway before their lunch break, and Shane's having enough of his behavior already.

"I'm just saying, if you weren't the size of the fucking green giant, you would actually be able to fit in this hallway!" Ryan laughs.

Shane grits his teeth. "Alright, you can quit that now-"

"You can quit that now," Ryan repeats in a deep mock-voice, his giggles still refusing to cease. "What? Are you offended by the fact that I'm actually a normal-sized human being and you aren't?"

"Okay, Ryan, if you don't stop-"

"Seriously though, how does your enormous head not make you just, like, topple over?" Ryan asks through his laughter, and Shane looks to the sides of the hall to see if anyone is around. "I mean, with all that weight up there? Must be like holding up a cinder block."

Ryan is buckling over in laughter before Shane grabs him by the wrists, slamming his body against the wall, and his laughter immediately stifles when the wind is knocked out of him.

Shane pins his hands above his head, and Ryan breathes out jaggedly as Shane tightens his grip.

Ryan gulps as he tries to wriggle his way out of Shane's hold. "Shane, no, please. Please don't. I'm sorry, I-"

"You've been testing me all day," Shane says, getting close to Ryan's ear and sending shivers down the younger's spine. "Now I have no choice but to punish you right here and now." 

"Shane, please, we're in public," Ryan begs, frantically writhing under the older man. "I'm sorry, please, I swear I-I'll be good, I promise-"

"Be quiet," Shane orders, and Ryan bites his lip, looking around the hall desperately as Shane uses one hand to hold Ryan's hands up and uses the other to unbutton Ryan's jeans. 

He slides his hand down Ryan's pants, grasping his dick a little too tightly, and Ryan moans as he arches his back in discomfort.

"You gonna do what I tell you now?" Shane asks, and Ryan shuts his eyes tight and nods. Shane smiles as Ryan's dick hardens in his hand, and he begins to pump up and down the younger's length. "You're gonna cum twice for me."

"Twice?" Ryan asks, voice shaking as he opens his eyes again. "But-"

"You heard me," Shane says, and he continues moving up and down Ryan's dick, and Ryan groans as the pressure builds up. Pre-cum drips from the tip of his head, and Shane only drives more liquid out as he starts to pump faster.

"Ow, fuck, Shane," Ryan yelps. "F-fuck, I'm gonna..." 

Cum erupts from his dick, and Ryan yells out as Shane doesn't stop touching him.

"Good boy," Shane praises, moving his hand up Ryan's cock. "Now, one more time."

Ryan chokes back tears as the older man clenches his dick hard, and he doesn't think he can cum any more. But Shane refuses to let go, and it's out of his control as more liquid is forced out of his aching dick.

"Ow, f-fuck, I... I-it hurts, Shane, I-" He's cut off as all of the cum is drained from his system, and he releases the tears he held back as Shane lets go of his dick.

His pants are soaked, and Shane buttons them up as he wipes the tears from Ryan's eyes. "Good, good boy," he says, cupping the side of Ryan's face and kissing him softly and briefly. "You did so well. And I'm sorry I had to do that out here in public, baby, but you needed to learn your lesson."

"Wh-what am I gonna do about..." Ryan gestures to his pants, crying even harder as he realizes he's made a mess of himself. 

Shane's expression softens as he begins to laugh. "I have some clean pants in my car. I can bring them to you if you hide yourself in the bathroom, okay, baby?"

Ryan laughs. "And what if I don't want to?"

Back to his sassy self already, Shane sees. 

He rolls his eyes fondly, then smirks at the younger man. "Then I guess I'll just have to make you cum a third time."

Ryan immediately suppresses his laughter. "I'll just... be in the bathroom then."

Shane chuckles, giving one last kiss to Ryan before he leaves. "You do that."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
